For nearly a century, researchers have developed techniques to image specimens. These imaging techniques include electron microscopy. Imaging of crystalline and biological assemblies has been performed using X-ray and electron-based methods. Despite the progress made in imaging systems, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for imaging specimens.